Nightmares and Dreamscapes
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Roxas runs into a red head and has a startling dream about him. What could this mean? Rated M for description of gore, curse words and later chap.s
1. Dream of blood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

This little thing popped into my head and I wanted to type it down to see what you guys thought. I'm sure you guys can guess what the eventual pairing is going to be XP, but for now, read on peeps! Read on!! Hope ya enjoy!!

* * *

Roxas groaned as he continued to walk. Raking a hand through his sweat moistened hair. He hated working out in the fields, but as least he got paid 11 bucks an hour for his summer job. He was walking along the side of the main road that connected the working fields to Twilight Town. It was just a matter of getting back to the town in the sweltering heat of summer. Even as the sun beat down on the back of his neck he knew that the suntan lotion he had put on was already sweated off. Glancing back over his shoulder the fields were far away now but he was only half way home. Gripping the bottom of his shirt he peeled it off, skin glistening with sweat was wiped dry by the fabric. His skin was a golden tan color, rich with rays of the sun. Muscles rippled under the tanned skin and he stretched in the stifling heat.

Looking around with cerulean eyes he wondered if he was crazy for having picked a job so far away from home. It meant he had to get up at an obscene hour of the morning and make it to the fields by the time the man who owned the fields got there. He didn't have a bike because he was too lazy to buy one, riding the tram to the outskirts of the town and then walking his way to fields had suited him fine. But the scenery around him was little to nothing. Green fields with sparse houses were on both sides of the long, tar road. In the distance his vision was tricked by the heat, everything seemed to ripple and he looked down. Rubbing his eyes and face with his shirt, he looked up and his step faltered, throwing his stride off a little but he didn't slow. Standing not more then five yards away was a tall man. Had he been there before?

The blonde knit his brow, looking the strange person over. The blazing red hair that popped from the persons head was strange enough, but their attire made him feel even more hot. Wearing tight black pants and a fitted black shirt, the person had to be crazy! He was wearing shorts and he was still hot! The distance between them was growing small and Roxas could see more of the mans features. A cigarette hung from their lips, the person seemed to be searching for a lighter. As he drew closer he could make out two tattoos under the mans eyes. And what eyes! Focused, emerald eyes were narrowed into glittering slits as he checked his pockets fruitlessly. Roxas was not even ten feet away from the man when the stranger looked up, their eyes locking and Roxas felt a sudden chill go through his body.

"You got a light?" the red head asked, it was a smooth, almost intoxicating sound.

Roxas slowed, slinging his shirt over his shoulder he dug into his pocket and produced his own personal lighter. He had only started smoking a year ago but it seemed to do well for passing the time when he was bored. The blonde stopped next to the man and held the lighter out. Nimble fingers came out to curl around the extended lighter. Blue eyes followed the hand, it seemed the man moved with an odd grace. The flame flickered to life and he held it in front of the stick. Roxas watched, wondering just what the man was doing out in the middle of the road, alone, dressed like some wannabe emo. Smoke rose from the cigarette and the red head handed it back.

He pocketed the lighter "Thanks" the man mumbled blowing smoke out of his nose and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"No problem" the blonde whispered and started walking again. It was weird enough the guy was out here alone, maybe he was waiting for someone to pick him up. But just where had he come from?

Roxas thought about it hard, his walking slowed to a meandering. He hadn't seen the man in the fields when he looked around and he was sure no one was in front or behind him either. Stopping dead in his tracks he opened his mouth. Turning to call to the man his voice caught in his throat and his pulse seemed to spike for a brief moment. Where the man had been standing, it was now empty. No red head dressed in black. Just the side of the road. The blonde closed his mouth, looking around him. Down the road, to the green fields, to the road in front of him to the fields again. He looked around, 360 degrees. But no man. What the hell?

The blonde backed up a bit, biting his lip he turned around and started walking again. More of a sprint actually. But his thought process soon kicked in. Maybe it was just an illusion. Roxas slowed a bit, maybe it had all been in his head, from the heat. The blonde looked over his shoulder to the empty road behind him. Yeah, it was just the heat.

* * *

Needless to say when the blonde was thoroughly happy to arrive to home. Walking into his parents cool house was paradise in itself. His parents weren't home which meant he just got to lounge around all day. Which he intended on taking full advantage of. Locking the door he slipped his shoes off and stretched. The cool air was welcomed and he walked from the small entry way, into the kitchen, out of the kitchen and into the main hallway. His room was the second door on the left, his parents, the third on the right. Walking in he looked at his clock. It was a little past 1'o'clock. Counting back he deduced he had worked about 5 and half to 6 hours or so. Nodding in satisfaction he threw his shirt down, raking a hand through his hair he just flopped down into his bed, more then ready to just sleep.

Glancing up at the clear blue sky he sighed, closing his eyes he stretched and rested his mind from all thought provoking ideas. Letting both his tired mind and body sink into the cool sheets that embraced his hot skin. Feeling the soft fabric rub comfortably he nodded off soon. His mind falling into sleep, and dreams.

-- --

Roxas stirred, the suddenly foul stench that filled his nose kicked his mind awake. Fluttering lashes opened and he cringed. His chest hurt for some odd reason, turning his head down and opening his eyes he froze. His sleep fuzzed mind trying to process what was happening. Shinning green eyes were looking down at him, a finger pressed painfully just above his heart. His mind registered the intruder and he moved to struggle, his body jerked forward but he was pulled back just as soon. Eyes flicked up and his stomach churned slightly. His wrists were bound tightly by some kind of fleshy rope, intestines? The blood from them slithered down his skin leaving lazy trails of blood. A low laughed emanated from the red head that was situated on top of him and Roxas regretfully looked around.

His bedroom was gone, he was in some sort of, room? No, it wasn't a room , it was some sort of pulsating, cocoon of flesh. The ground was strewn with piles of bloody parts, all glistening in the crimson fluid. A foul stench emanating from them as though they were rotting filled the air and made his stomach flip again. He looked back up to the stranger and open his mouth to say something when suddenly the finger above his heart thrust down, piecing the skin, the sickening sound of bone cracking filled his ears and he tried to scream. His body convulsed from the pain that seared around the hole in his chest and the foreign digit touching his heart.

Tears started to slide down his cheeks, he couldn't speak, scream, whimper or call for help. No, all he could do was watched as the red head reached up with his other hand. Another finger coming to fit beside the other one in his chest and pressure was applied in opposite directions. His body shook as pain flared into his chest and the horrifying sound of ribs snapping, collar bone breaking and his ribcage and skin being torn open seemed to echo around them. His mouth opened in a silent scream, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he watched in horror.

A cynical smile crossed the mans lips as he reached into the boys body. Roxas could see his beating heart, his heaving lungs. The mans hand came to curl around his pulsing heart and his body jerked, another silent scream at the pain. Snapping and ripping filled the air as the red head pulled, veins pulling apart, blood flooding from the organ into his chest cavity and Roxas closed his eyes, body wrecked with pain and fear.

"Look boy" a growl caused him to open his eyes.

The mans hand was dripping with blood, the fluid snaking down his arm and onto his black attire. A sadistic smile on his lips, eyes filled with some sort of pleasure as he watched the boy writhing in pain. Roxas watched with sick interest as the man brought his heart to his lips. A pink tongue slid out to lick the still beating flesh, a low moan rose from the mans throat, seemingly enjoying the taste of the boys blood. Roxas shuddered and quaked with pain, his mind couldn't think, couldn't process just why this was happening.

"Lets make a deal boy" the man whispered once more licking the boys heart. Blood smearing across his porcelain skin. "Give me your heart and I'll grant you any wishes you want"

Roxas shook, staring up at the man with glassy azure eyes, he had no idea why the man wanted to make a deal. But a stiff nod came from the boy, it wasn't like he had a choice. A smile crossed the mans blood stained lips. "Good" he purred and opened his mouth.

Canine like teeth ripped through his heart, devouring the soft flesh and Roxas opened his mouth. A sudden scream ripping through his throat as pain wrecked his body once more.

-- --

The blonde jerked awake, jumping in his bed as the lasting sounds of the scream died in his throat. His hands flew up to grasp over his heart, looking down he checked. He was whole, his chest cavity was intact, no body parts littering the floor, and most importantly no red head. He looked around wildly, heart thundering in his chest and his eyes fell on his clock. Red letters read; 1:40.

"It was only a dream" he muttered raking shaking hands through his moistened hair. His body shook as he tried not to remember the vivid dream.

Getting up he almost tripped, his legs felt like noodles, he gripped his desk, body trembling and his stomach flipped. Stumbling forward he dashed to the bathroom. Falling to his knees as a wave of nausea gripped his body. Leaning over the toilet his stomach convulsed violent and painfully. Retching into the toilet he emptied his stomach. Gripping the side of the bowl, knuckles turning white as he closed his eyes. The after taste of the acids burning his throat. Shaking he slid over to sit against the tub. Just why had he dreamed of the stranger?

Sitting quietly he let his body settle, small waves of nausea washed over him but weren't enough to make him throw up again. He leaned his head back and stared up at the dark ceiling. In his rush he hadn't turned the light on, the foul stench of sick filled the bathroom but he didn't move. Never had he had a dream so vivid. So vivid that it sent him running into the bathroom. And the red head of all people to dream about.

He shuddered as he thought of the sadistic smile that crossed the mans lips. He didn't even know the man and all of a sudden he had a dream where he was tortured by him. He knit his brow, breathing through his mouth so as not to taste the contents of his stomach he shakily rose. Flushing the toilet he turned the light on and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked none the worse for wear, just shaken. Turning the water on he filled the cup beside the sink up and took a mouth full. Swishing, spitting, another drink, gargling and spitting a couple times till the taste in his mouth disappeared.

Turning the light off he walked back to his room but hesitated at the door. Looking in he grimaced. Sleep wasn't at all appealing at that moment, turning away he walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on. Anything to get his mind away from the dream, anything to busy his thoughts from the strange red head.


	2. Like Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

woo hoo hoo!! Number two, I enjoyed writting this lol. Maybe because I'm mean like that XDDD. But I hopes ya enjoy!!

* * *

The rest of Roxas's day was uneventful. His parents came home, they ate dinner, then, it was time to sleep. Getting done with his nightly routine the blonde couldn't help but hesitate at the door to his bedroom. Staring at his bed as if it was going to eat him. Swallowing thickly he walked in, closing the door with his foot. Even if it was night time at Twilight Town the air was humid and hot. Pulling his shirt off he threw it to the ground. Changing into some basketball shorts he turned the light off. Moonlight gave an eerie glow to his bed. It seemed to be alive in the pale illumination.

Hesitantly laying down he pulled one cover over himself and laid still. Staring up at the moon he wondered just where the moon got its light. From the suns shadow, the moon received its light maybe? Closing his eyes he let himself relax, his mind slowly drifting between consciousness and sleep.

"Mmm, I did catch a fine one didn't I?" someone drawled and the blondes eyes shot open. Jumping in his bed his heart thundered in his chest as he scrambled away from the edge of his bed. Lounging in the chair of his desk was the object of his nightmare earlier that day.

"Wh-What are y-you doing in my room!!" he asked pressing himself flat against the wall beneath his window.

A lazy smile crossed the mans sharp features as his acid green eyes slid over the boys half naked body. Sucking in air between clenched teeth he narrowed his eyes, a toothy grin crossing his lips. The menacing look in the mans eyes sent a chill down his spine. Was he some kind of stalker!?

"Mom!" the desperate plea ripped from his throat. "DAD!!" he screamed, hoping to god he wouldn't get murdered before they arrived.

"They can't hear you" the man whispered.

Roxas's eyes locked with the mans. "What do you want?" he asked, voice shaky and unsure.

"We had a deal Roxas" he mused looking the boys room over.

"Th-that was... a-a dream" he stuttered, pressing harder into the wall as if try to merge with it.

A low laugh rumbled through the mans chest "Oh naive boy, how I do love you mortals" he hissed, white teeth flashing dangerously in the moonlight and Roxas could just seem them ripping through his skin.

"M-mortals" the boy whispered the not so often used word.

The red head stood, his tall slender form looming over Roxas's "You made a deal with the devil's son boy. And now you're mine" he growled.

"Are you crazy!?" Roxas yelled looking around wildly for an escape.

"Ha! I'll show you boy!" he said in a booming voice and Roxas cried out as the man grabbed his wrist, yanking him up.

Shutting his eyes, terrified of just what this crazy man was going to do he tensed his whole body. The grip on his wrist tightened painfully, a hand coming to claw around his throat and a strangled noise escaped his lips. Eyes snapping open to stare into the mans eyes, a pleasured look on his face at the pain written on the boys face. A sudden wave of pain wrecked his body, strangled screams escaped his clenched windpipe and he closed his eyes, hot tears leaking form the crystal blues. He felt like he was one fire, like ever part of his body was being charred by flames, licking and devouring his skin.

But as soon as it started it stopped, he was unceremoniously let go of and he knees failed to hold his weight. Buckling then giving out he fell to his knees, gasping and choking for breath. Eyes still shut he whimpered in a huddled mess of fear and pain.

"Quiet your crying boy" the red head growled and a hand came to grip a handful of his hair.

Roxas cried out, hands coming to claw at the hand. His eyes opened and his whole body shook. Maybe he had gone crazy. They were standing on some kind of rocky platform. Surrounded by molten hot lava and sparse other platforms. Above them the rocky walls disappeared into a dark eternity. Winged creatures flew over head and he was suddenly yanked around. The abused handful of blonde spikes was let go and he was pushed forward. His whole body trembled as he stared at the black, rocky bride in front of them.

"Move boy" the red head snapped but he was frozen in fear and confusion. The man sneered and walked forward, shoving the boys shoulder he was able to force the boy to move.

It was a quiet and frightening forced walk across the bridge, the constant fear of falling into the molten lava. The white hot liquid burning and devouring his flesh. Tearing the meat away from his bones, leaving them clean then devouring them to finish the job. He could feel the heat that emanated from it. Embracing his bare torso. As they reached the other side Roxas couldn't help but feel even more fear rise in his chest and curl in his chest. A looming double door stood before them, the rocky walls on either side seemed to be alive. As Roxas looked closer he couldn't help the bubbling feeling of nausea in his stomach.

Bodies, hundreds of bodies, writhing and screaming, biting and tearing flesh. The ground below was thick with blood, stool and other bodily fluids. Once again he was shoved forward, the hand coming to grip his shoulder painfully and he was dragged towards the door. Fear gripped his small frame, body hot and shaking, a thin layer of sweat on his tanned skin.

"Wh--wh-"

"We're in hell boy" was all the answer he got before the red head tugged him forward. The man put a hand to the enormous door. With a grunt he pushed, it groaned then slowly, lazily opened.

A rush of cold air hit them and Roxas visibly shuddered and shivered as Axel dragged him in. They entered some sort of throne room. It was oddly, bare. Black granite floor stretched before them, leading up to a rocky throne. Sitting atop it, a rather menacing man. His body trembled and he wished right then and there that he hadn't met the man on the street.

Creatures hisses and screeches echoed in the boys ears and he looked around. The edges of the rocky room were lined with animals. Bloody bared teeth and soulless eyes. Choking like sounds emanated from them, snapping of canines, the sicken sound of leathery skin being stretched and moved. And suddenly they stopped. Roxas being dragged around in front of the red head, a swift kick to the pressure point behind the kneecap of his right leg sent him to his knees on the cold granite.

Hesitantly, cautiously he lifted his eyes and felt as if he was looking into the very meaning of death itself. Cold, steely blue green eyes stared down at him. Silver, platinum white hair framed the mans strong face and Roxas felt a whimper rise from his throat.

"Here he is father" the red head announced in a triumphant voice.

A thin silver brow raised "Oh really?" came the slow, almost snake like hissing reply.

"Yes" came the answer.

"I highly doubt it" the silver haired man said crossing one leg over the other. Black leather stretched and folded.

"Ask him then!" the red head defended in a growl.

"Alright" came the reply.

Roxas felt the man shove his shoulder "Tell him" the man growled.

The blonde trembled and opened his mouth. "What-"

"He already gave me his heart, what more is there!?" the red head shouted.

The silver haired man didn't reply. The blonde knit his brow.

"You scared the shit out of me and ate my heart!" the blonde suddenly shouted and the man on the throne raised an eyebrow, a positively menacing smile crossed his thin lips.

"Well Axel, it seems it just wasn't meant to be" the man called.

Roxas cried out suddenly when a hand fisted in his hair yanking him up. "He willingly gave me his heart!" Axel yelled at the man, shaking the boy in his grasp.

"The way you obtained it wasn't how I specified for you to acquire it" the man replied calmly at the seething red head below.

Axel growled "You never said I cou-"

"I said for you to acquire a heart from some one willingly to give it to you. Not for you to trick some child into-"

"So now what!?" Axel boomed. Roxas whimpered as the man shook the fistful of hair in his hand. Yanking on the boys locks.

"Give him his heart back. Then maybe I'll give you a second chance" the man instructed.

Roxas heard the rumbling of another growl in the mans chest. "Are you serious?"

The silver haired man didn't reply, as if waiting and Roxas yelped as the red head threw him to the granite. The blonde trembled on the ground and whimpered when the man knelt over him. Apple green eyes met with terrified blues.

A sneer was on the mans lips as he looked the boy once over, cowering underneath his long frame. But what happened next was probably the most traumatic of the night. In a flurry of red the devil's son captured his lips in a searing kiss. The blonde whined, hands shooting up to grip the mans shoulder to try and push him off. But to no avail and then another pain flared into his chest.

The area where his heart was located, the area in his chest cavity seemed to fill with fire. Pained cries were smothered by the mans lips, a prying tongue was forced into the boys mouth and the pain in the blondes chest intensified. It was white hot now, ravishing his nerves, clouding his mind in pain and some kind of exotic pleasure as the mans tongue continued to delve and explore his mouth was mixed into it.

A sudden moan escaped from the blondes mouth between their lips, mixed with pain and pleasure as one of the mans knees rubbed roughly against his groin. When had that happened? He felt hot, bothered, and not just because of the fire still smoldering in his chest. Axel seemed to have heard this and reacted. The blonde didn't see it but a hidden, sadistic smile, crossed the mans lips momentarily. The fire in the boys chest seemed to be dying, but the problem between the boys legs was getting worse. Had someone turned the heat up or what!?

Axel pulled away, the blonde left panting and flushed below him and then a pained yet pleasured look broke the boys face as the red head gingerly pressed his knee right into the boys crotch. A panted moan escaped the boys lips and then the momentary pleasure was ruined. A cry ripped from the boys throat as Axel viciously heaved his weight down on the boys sensitive spot. Hands flew up to claw at the mans knees, his thighs tightening around the offending appendage. His body tensing as he whimpered and cried. Axel smiled, watching the boy in burning pain.

"Axel!" the silver haired man boomed, His voice visibly shaking the creatures at the edges of the room. Howls and screeches filled the room momentarily.

The red head sneered, roughly standing up, leaving the boy to curl in on himself. Whimpering pitifully at his feet. The blonde gingerly cupped the abused area, the pain in his chest subsiding but the pain between his legs continued to flare.

"I'll give you another chance but-" the silver haired glanced down at the boy withering in pain, tears spilling onto the granite floor. "you have to make the boy give you his heart, not out of willingness this time but out of-" the man uncrossed his legs and crossed them the other way.

"Out of what?" Axel snarled.

"Love" the word seemed to hit the red head hard and he yelled in pure frustration.

"I swear Sephiroth" he pointed at the man on the throne. "that chair will be mine!" and with that he yanked the boy up. The blonde whimpered as he was dragged behind the devil's son and out of the throne room.

-- --

The blonde couldn't help the tears that stained his pillow as he laid there. Just what the hell had happened? Viridian eyes stared down at him in pure disgust. His groin still throbbed, his chest and head pounding. He had called more then once for his parents, but there was no reply. He couldn't even leave the room, the red head was bent on keeping him trapped.

"Just go away" he whispered hoarsely.

Axel gave a silent snarl, teeth baring in the moonlight. "Did you not hear what my father said?" he spat making the boy jump.

"I heard him" Roxas muttered. "and I don't care. Just leave me alone!" the blonde said louder.

The red head narrowed his eyes, watching the boy still trembling in pain and fear. With a hissing sigh he resigned himself to sitting on the edge of the bed. His presence radiated heat and the blonde looked up at him, blue eyes mixed in anger and fear. In silence the red head reached out, the boy narrowed his eyes, watching the hand that was heading toward his groin. Roxas was quick to actually defend himself this time. Abruptly sitting up he smacked the hand away, blue eyes narrowed again as he sat back against the wall, hugging his knees.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted.

Axel growled and snatched the boys wrist. Roxas cringed at the vice like grip, trying to pull away. The red head growled, yanking the boy forward and down onto the bed.

"I can't you little shit. If you were listening earlier then maybe you can make things a little easier for yourself. Just co-operate" he growled and the blonde froze at the mans malicious glare. The red heads free hand traveled down unheeded to grasp almost tenderly at the boys clothed member. A whimper escaped the boys lips and he shut his eyes, screwing them shut, waiting for more pain to come.

But the hand at his crotch seemed to grow warm, the heat melting into his skin, liquefy the pain and evaporating it. The blonde shuddered at the feeling, eyelashes fluttering and he felt a chill go down his spine at the probing green eyes staring down at him. Studying his reaction and movements. The slight roll of the boys hips at the pleasurably feeling, a small breathy moan that escaped from between the boys lips.

"You mortals enjoy the strangest things" the man muttered as his fingers moved, tested, and ultimately memorized every single movement that caused the boy to moan helplessly. Maybe he could make the blonde fall in love with him yet.

But just as soon as the blonde felt his ability to think properly starting to slip away he forcefully shoved the red head away. Quickly sitting up and away, regretfully missing the heat that was now disappearing from his groin.

"Y-You're the devils son" he stated, more to himself to show that this was obviously wrong. Axel narrowed his eyes, studying the boy, posture, tone.

"Indeed I am, and you're going to fall in love with me" he hissed.

The blonde glared "Like hell I am!" he shouted, holding his palms out like a shield.

Axel smirked, standing up with that odd grace again. "Wake up Roxas" he whispered.

-- --

Roxas opened his eyes, body shuddering as morning rays seeped into his body. Looking around his room he breathed out raggedly and sat up. Putting a hand to his head his eyebrows drew together.

"It was just another dream?" he whispered.

"Hurry up Roxas! Or you'll be late!" his mother called.

Dragging himself up the blonde couldn't help but feel a little, heavy? Putting a hand to his chest he hesitated then shook his head. Leaving his room to get through his morning routine and get to his job before he was late. The vivid dream still haunting his thoughts, the devil's son's wicked smile and the devil himself. With his cold eyes and absolute instructions. Roxas ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his mind and continued on, like nothing had happened.

* * *

soooo, what do you think?? reviews make meh world go round!! lol.


	3. From bad to worse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**(A/N)woo hoo hoo!! Number tres!! Its been awhile since I've written one over 2,700 words. XDDD I just kept writting and I was like mmmmaybe I should end this off somewhere lol.! I was kinda iffy on all the stuff I wrote into this one so I'm like 99.99998 percent sure about putting this one up lmao. But I hopes ya enjoy none the less!! **

* * *

The tram ride was less then exciting and the walk to the fields was even more dull. The morning sun had risen and was already layering the people below in hot, humid heat. Roxas was more then happy to see that after jogging most of the way had paid off. The gate that lead into the drive way and over to the fields, store houses and such was still locked, which meant he wasn't late. With a tug of his hand he pulled off his shirt, the fabric already somewhat damp from his jog. Leaning against the fence he waited. Feeling the sun lay ray after ray of heat on his tanned skin he sighed. He could tell it was going to be a hot one. Shifting his shorts, the uncomfortable fabric felt damp and rough, he stood still to prevent from getting heated up. Seriously contemplating pulling a cigarette out to just pass the time.

"Jeez, what I wouldn't give for a pool right now" he muttered raking a hand through his hair.

"I could grant that" a voice said and the blonde flinched, swiveling around to find Axel sitting on the fence. His knees propped up to rest his forearms on and look down at the boy in amusement.

"Wh-Wha, no! I-Im seeing things!" the blonde stuttered looking around.

"I assure you, you aren't. I'm as real as you are" Axel smiled, he was once again dressed in black.

"B-But... it, it was just a dream!" Roxas stated, looking around as if he was going to see something.

"Nope, sorry. It was very real" Axel replied.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Roxas growled pointing an accusing finger at the man. "Stop following me!"

"You're going break my little heart Roxas!" the devil jested sarcastically.

Roxas looked around again hoping that maybe some sane person would pop out and tell him he was just seeing things "H-How do you know my name?"

Axel sighed "Just because I live down there" he pointed downward "Doesn't mean I don't know what happens up here" he pointed around them then straight at Roxas.

"And you" he paused looking the boy over. Tanned chest bare once more, knee length cameo shorts and a pair of worn sneakers was the blondes outfit. "Caught my eye" he whispered locking gazes.

The blonde felt a chill go do his spine but their conversation was interrupted with the arrival of an old pickup truck. Roxas looked over to see s boss and son get out of the car.

_Oh, he brought Tidus this time _the thought drifted through Roxas's mind momentarily. His boss was divorced which meant visiting rights had been split between the two parents.

"Hey Roxas!" the equally blond boy called. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts. He followed after his father to go unlock the gate.

"Hey Tidus" Roxas looked back over to Axel and raised an eyebrow "Can't they-"

"No" he pointed at Roxas again "Only you can" he purred with a sly smile.

"Come on Roxas! Don't just stand there!" Tidus shouted, waving for him to enter the property.

Roxas took one last at Axel before following after his boss's son.

-- --

The day seemed to drag along, it was Friday but to Roxas it felt as though it was Monday. His boss, Cid, as he was called, had put him to wok over at the corn field. Shucking corn, tossing it over to a wheel barrow then moving on. When the wheel barrow was full he would have to wheel it to the store house and fill up the containers assigned for corn that would be sold to market soon afterwards. Needless to say, the job was tedious, boring and all around a snore fest. More then once the blonde had received a paper like cut on his hand from the stiff leaves. Always cursing and sucking on the wound was his remedy.

Axel himself seemed to enjoy the boys misery. Having sat himself down in the row adjacent he watched the blonde work. Muscles flexed and strained under golden skin as the boy reached for the taller pieces of corn on the stalk.

"Why can't anyone see you?" Roxas finally asked, breaking the silence.

Axel looked up to the boy's face from where he was lounging "Because I don't want them to see me" was his answer.

Silence fell between them as Roxas tossed a few more cobs into the wheel barrow that was only half full.

"Why me? Why did you choose to torture me?" Roxas popped the question that had been buzzing in his mind the last thirty minutes.

A slow, almost cat like smile crossed the red heads lips.

"Because I like your body" was the sensual, almost sinful reply.

Roxas's hands stopped, heat rising on his cheek and not from the sun. He peered around the stalk he was holding to look down at the lounging devil.

"M-My body?" he asked quietly. Suddenly feeling all too self conscious. Whishing he hadn't left his shirt back at the house located on the property. Sitting right on the kitchen table. Abandoned.

He watched as the red head heaved himself up, brushing the dirt from his pants. Eyes dark as he looked at Roxas, another toothy grin crossing his lip as he pushed past the stalks. Joining Roxas in the row over. He stood over the blonde, eyes traveling over the teens half naked, sweat glistening body. Oh the temptation.

The blonde made a noise akin to a whimper when the red head grabbed his chin. Axel could see the fear sparking in the blue depths. Roxas tried to pull away, hands coming up to grip the mans wrist.

"Ah! Hel-!"

"Don't bother yelling, no one can hear you" the grip on his face tightening painfully.

Axel's eyes continued to just travel over the boys body. "Yes, your body" he finally answered. "every curve of your slender frame"

And as if to make his point Roxas felt a hand slip around to rest at the small over his back. Blunt nails digging in and bringing their bodies flush.

"The feel of your skin" he hissed into the boys neck, a glistening tongue coming out to lick the spot below the red head's lips. Another whine rose from the boy as the blonde continued to try and pull the mans hands from his face.

"How your hips thrust so readily when you're masturbating" he whispered huskily sucking in air and a deep blush stained the boys cheeks. Just how long had the red haired devil been watching him!?

Roxas clenched his eyes shut, tears burning behind his eyes at the pain in both his lower back and face. The nails continuing to dig into his skin. His own grip tightening on the mans wrist.

"I like the sounds you make when-"

"Roxas! You done yet!?" a voice called. The blonde jumped, looking around then behind him. Tidus came stumbling out from the adjoining row, brushing himself off he started over.

The blonde glanced around, no Axel. But the pain in his face and back still lingered. Tidus slowed, glancing at the wheel barrow.

"My dad told me to come over and tell you to get washed up. My sister made lunch"

"Oh….. Okay"

"Are you alright?" the other boy asked looking at the red marks along Roxas's jaw line.

"Y-yeah, come on, lets go get lunch" Roxas hurriedly walked past the boy, he could feel the other boy's eyes burning holes into his lower back were Axel had briefly marked him.

* * *

It was a welcomed relief when Roxas walked into the small house on the property. It was more of just a stop by house then an actual live in house. Sure the fridge in the kitchen was stocked but other then a single bed in the back bedroom there really wasn't much to it. Cool air greeted his heated skin and he was thankful. His shirt was thrown at him by Tidus. Disappearing down the hallway he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him he was glad for at least a little privacy. Stretching momentarily he looked himself over in the mirror. Leaning over the counter a bit he examined the minor wounds Axel had given him. The marks on his face were slightly red but fading. Turning he looked over his shoulder, ghosting a hand over the marks along the small off his back. They throbbed lightly, the impression were visibaly somewhat deep.

Scowling slightly he placed his shirt on the counter and was going to undo his pants, if not before he had glanced in the tub. His heart rate sped a little faster but he wasn't all too surprised. Lounging in the white tub, shower curtain drawn back, was Axel. Body stretched out but knees bent slightly the red head couldn't look more amused if he wanted to.

Their eyes met and Roxas glared "Get out"

"No" came the short reply, a smirk dancing on the mans lips.

Roxas hesitated for a moment before turning his back completely to the demon and undoing his fly. He wasn't some sort of peep show!

Axel laughed, eyes traveling lazily over the expanse of the boys back. Muscles tense and ready to move if threatened.

Roxas finished his business, flushing the toilet and redoing his pants he went to wash his hands. Axel hefted himself out of the tub coming over as the boy turned the water off. Hands now clean of dirt, the blonde glanced at Axel and grabbed his shirt. Pulling it on he gladly left the now small feeling bathroom. But to his distaste Axel's presence was ever present as he walked to the kitchen. He absolutely hated the fact that no one could see the devil but him.

The red head stood off to the side watching, examining their movements, interactions. Or at least till Roxas saw the red head hovering dangerously close to Tidus.

Just what was he doing!? He sat helplessly at the table, Cid was already leaving to attened to other buisness. Rikku, Tidus's older sister was pouring herself some orange juice, Tidus seated himself across from Roxas at the table. Axel still hovered, looking down at the blonde boy. Tidus glanced up at Roxas.

"What're you staring at?"

Roxas hesitated "Uh…. N-nothing" he looked down at his tuna fish sandwich and took a bite, continually glancing at Axel.

The red head examined the boy named Tidus. He was cute, almost, promising. Reaching up he gently placed his hands on the boys shoulders. Tidus didn't even flinch. Roxas watched in horror as a sadistic smile came over the red heads lips. Axel leaned down he was going to put his power of suggestion to work.

Roxas couldn't help but stop all his movements as Axel leaned close to the boys ear and whispered something. Tidus seemed distracted as the red head did so. The teen was looking around, almost confused like, as if he was hearing something, yet he couldn't place where it was coming from.

Axel straightened himself, a satisfied look on his face. Maybe he could have some fun before getting down to the business of having the blonde fall in love with him.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, what the hell was that? What had he told Tidus!? But Axel merely smirked and walked away, out of the kitchen, to where, he didn't know.

But if anything else he was going to find out. Practically inhaling the rest of his food he quickly left the house, glancing around as he walked back to where he had left the wheel barrow.

As if on cue he saw the red head lounging near the wheel barrow. Just lounging as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Just what did you tell Tidus!?" the blonde asked glaring down at the red head. He could already feel the sun heating him up, the extra weight of fabric of his shirt wasn't helping.

Axel chuckled "I didn't tell him anything, I merely……. Suggested something" he replied.

Roxas raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah? What did you _suggest_ to him?"

The red head smirked "I'm not going to tell"

"You're not supposed to mess with humans you know!" Roxas said.

"Excuse me?" the red head lifted himself up, brushing the dirt from his pants briefly. "You think you can tell me what I can and can't do?" Axel growled jabbing the boy in the chest.

"Just because you may read the bible or whatever shit like that you think you know all about us hmm?"

Roxas stepped back, seeing the fires sparking in the man's green eyes "I-I never sai-" the blonde jumped when red head took a hold of his chin once more.

"You know nothing of our kind, nothing of our customs, culture and such" he growled eyes narrowing. "And most of all, you know nothing about our powers"

The blonde whimpered as Axel roughly captured his lips, cutting his lower lip in the process. He jerked back as best he could, the red head sucking on the small wound, putting pressure on it. Roxas winced and gripped the mans hand, digging his nails in just as Axel had done to him. The red head hissed, parting from the boy's lips.

"I don't care about anything you can do, I just want you to leave me alone!" Roxas yelled ripping the mans hand from his face, cutting his jaw in the process.

Axel narrowed his eyes, licking his lips he tasted the boys blood. "Well, maybe I can leave you alone for the moment" he said looking to the side fully, his attention changing.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction Axel was, down the corn row and felt his heart rate increase. Walking towards them was a very dazed looking Tidus. In his hand was a garden hoe, but the blonde didn't look like he was going to be using it on the ground.

"A-Axel, what did you do?" Roxas asked, but the red haired devil was gone, leaving the boy alone with the crazed teenager holding the garden tool. "T-Tidus?" the blonde took a step back as the blonde boy raised the tool.

Fear shot through Roxas's system, he froze, watching as his boss's son advanced, a sort of demented look in his eyes as he ran forward. A scream ripped from the blondes lips and a jolt went through Roxas's system. He had to run. Tumbling backwards the blonde scrambled across the dirt, using it as a foot hold he took off. Tidus yelled, chasing after him, swinging wildly with the tool. How was he going to get out of this one!? He doubted trying to tell people the boy was suddenly stark raving mad was going to work. Or, maybe it would.

Roxas tripped suddenly as he tried to make a sharp turn, dirt unsettling under him and his feet came out from underneath him. Yelping as he landed hard on his right hip, a sudden breeze made his heart skip a beat. Tidus had swung downward, the sharp end of the hoe planting itself not more then a half foot away from the top of his head into the dirt.

Another wave of fear gripped the boy, he was paralyzed, eyes filled with terror as Tidus raised the garden tool again. An amused laugh sounded and the snap of fingers filled Roxas's ears. It was all Axel's doing.

Then the tables had turned themselves. Tidus stopped, Roxas watched, fear still coursing through his nerves as he hesitantly got up. The boss's son brought the garden tool suddenly across the side of his face. Yelping the boy roughly tossed the item at Roxas. Instinct kicked in and Roxas caught the item, fumbling with it slightly, confusion setting in as the blonde boy turned tail and ran through the rows of corn out of sight.

"Was that amusing or what!?" Axel laughed walking up beside Roxas. The boy flinched, glaring up at Axel.

"You're an asshole" he growled walking away. The red head laughed and trailed after. Watching the sway of the boy's hips as he walked. Positively cute.

It didn't really take to long to find his way back to the wheel barrow. After crossing through a couple wrong rows he was just glad to back where he was supposed to be. Dropping the recent weapon the blonde sat down, running a hand gingerly over the cut on his chin, wincing he brought his hands away to see blood on it. His shirt was damp again, his hip was throbbing, dirt was smeared across the right side of his body and his chin was bleeding. Could the day get _any_ _better_?

"Roxas!" a gruff voice yelled, the blonde looked up to see Cid walking toward him, a pissed off look on his face. The blonde stood up.

"Yeah?"

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing when you attacked my son with that garden hoe!" the man yelled, yanking his son out from behind him. A good sized cut was on the side of the boy's face where he had purposely hit himself with the tool before hand.

"I didn't do it!" Roxas quickly defended, but really, who was the man going to believe? A hand for hire, or his own son?

"Oh yeah? Then why would my son lie!" the man asked, anger dripping from voice as he looked down at the garden tool in plain sight, Roxas flinched.

"He did it to himself!" Roxas shot back, glaring at the boy. This was al Axel's doing, he knew it. Damn devil.

"I want you off my property" Cid announced suddenly. "Don't come back Roxas, I don't want some garden tool wielding hooligan around my children"

The blonde scowled but didn't say anything, he merely pushed past the two before breaking into a sprint from the corn fields.

* * *

Roxas once again found himself walking along the side of the main road to Twilight Town. His hips throbbing as he walked steadily, shirt swaying back and forth in his hand. Dried blood was crusted along the middle of his neck but he was too pissed off to bother with it.

"At least you don't have to get up at obscene hours of the morning" Axel mused aloud appearing next to the blonde.

Roxas scowled he didn't reply, instead he dug into his pockets and pulled out a half full pack of cigarettes, he tapped the pack briefly before pulling one out and sticking it in his mouth. Axel watched, the boy was giving him the cold shoulder.

Flicking the lighter in front of the stick Roxas waited a second before inhaling. Feeling the tobacco taste layer over his tongue. Sticking the lighter back in his pocket he exhaled through his nose, rather annoyed at the moment.

"Aw come on Roxas" Axel laughed "Its not like I was guna let him get a piece of you"

No response.

The red head glared crossing his arms, the blonde wasn't going to participate in his banter. Roxas took a moment to pull the cigarette from his lips to breath out properly, exhaling the smoke then inhaling humid air he looked over at Axel.

"You just got me fired you jackass" he growled.

Axel looked down at him and snorted "So"

"So!? That was my only sort of income for the summer! I have no job now which means no spending money" the blonde growled.

The red head rolled his eyes "Where I come from there's no need for money"

"Oh yeah? Well we're not in hell at the moment are we!?" the blonde took another drag from his cigarette and blew out, he just wanted to go home.

Axel gave a frustrated sigh, the blonde had no sense of humor in his eyes. He figured that at the moment, if he kept talking, his chance were going to be ruined.

Roxas couldn't be more thankful as he glanced to the side to see the red head gone. He just wished things would be more like that.

* * *

Shoving the key into the lock rather roughly Roxas entered his house slamming the door behind him and hurriedly doing to the lock. He just wasn't in the mood to do anything now, the cigarette hadn't really done much to say the least. Walking to his bedroom he ripped off his shirt, not really caring whether Axel was watching or not. Stripping out of his shorts he was left in his boxers.

Pulling the side up on the right of his boxers he examined the bruise that was forming on his hip. It throbbed slightly, he ghosted his fingers over the sensitive surface and winced.

With a heavy sigh he just flopped down onto his bed. He had more then half the day left with nothing to do. Rolling onto his back he stretched, he felt as though his life was really fucked up at the moment.

What with being fired from his job, his body being sore and suddenly being followed around by a devil. It was easy to say that he just wanted to go to sleep, to let everything just disappear if not for a moment.

Closing his eyes he let his body relax into the sheets. Letting their cool surface embrace him was a certain paradise in itself. Turning over he stretched again, loving the feeling of the soft fabrics rubbing over his chest and stomach. Burying his face into the cloth he breathed out. He felt as though it was just him now. He liked the feeling of finally being alone. Letting himself unwind he let sleep take over once more.

* * *

With a long confident strides Axel walked confidently through the rocky hallways of hell. Screams echoed endlessly through the dark corridors, rebounding off the walls and assaulting his ears. Stretching slightly he had resigned himself to leaving the blonde alone for awhile. Which meant time he had to fill by himself. Raking a hand through his hair the red head stalled when he passed an opening. Taking a few steps back he peered in and raised an eyebrow. He could use a good swim.

The area of course had rock walls, but the ground itself was a aquamarine granite. The pool area was filled with the one substance that him and all other devils loved, blood. As he walked into the large poolroom the liquid inside the large basin unsettled and someone broke the surface. A red head with green eyes and a strong face looked over at him.

"Hey little shit" came the greeting.

Axel glared and started to take his clothes off. "Hey Reno. Surprised you aren't fucking some dead whore"

"Touché" the man laughed swimming over to the side of the pool. Axel tossed his pants to the floor, now in his underwear he dove in.

The thick liquid parted for him and he resurfaced, wiping the red substance from his face he sighed.

"How's the courting?" Reno asked watching his brother swim over.

The red head sneered "The little blonde has all but accepted the fact he needs to fall in love with me"

Reno raked a hand through his soaked hair and laughed "I'm sure you're going about it the wrong way. Sephiroth wants you to fail, why do you think he offered you a deal for the throne rather then me? He wants to see you fall flat on your face and then I'll inherit the throne"

Axel glared at his older brother as his back hit the pool side. "Oh shut up"

"Just what have you been doing anyway?" Reno asked drifting over to reach up and tug his younger brother around.

The red head turned slightly, feeling Reno's hands come up and delve into his hair to pull through knots.

"The usual you could say, torturing him here and there, turning his friend on him" Axel laughed a little. "I actually got him fired" he winced when Reno pulled hard on a lock of hair.

"My devil, you are stupid aren't you?" Reno asked.

"What?" Axel looked over his shoulder.

"Tell me, what race is your little toy?" his brother asked retuning to the knots that had tied themselves deep inside his brothers hair from neglect.

"Human"

"Exactly, there's your answer" Reno said pressing himself into the other red heads back. "They need care, sympathy" he nipped slightly at Axel's ear "They need love, not our sadistic kinks" he hissed and Axel yelped when Reno pulled back with a fistful of hair in his hand. Axel gripped the edge of the pool to keep from going under.

"Just why the fuck are you telling me this? Don't you want to be king?" Axel reached back gripping Reno's hand that was currently twisting in his hair.

"Not really, too much responsibility, I want you to succeed so I can go on living with no worries. As you put it, fucking dead whores" he hissed and shoved Axel away from him. "So buck up and put some effort into this one" he growled and lifted himself from the pool, wringing the water from his hair he pointed down at Axel.

"I swear to god" he hissed the name quietly "you better not fuck this one up, do this right and the throne's yours, I won't object to that" he finished and walked out of the pool room.

Axel was quiet as he leafed a hand through his hair wincing at the abused follicles. "I wasn't going to fuck it up you asshole" he muttered looking down at the blood and frowning. His reflection was murky and shadowed.

"...maybe I'll just have to try this 'love' thing"

* * *

soooo, what do you think?? reviews make meh world go round!! lol. Woot!! Reno showed up!! lol, instead 'my god', I put 'my devil'. ROFL playing with words I must say, is very amusing!!


End file.
